


Good Date

by vvolfandhound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvolfandhound/pseuds/vvolfandhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two couples, one dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Date

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr ask for something using the prompt "Could you do wolfstar telling jily about their relationship?". All characters are 17/18.

Remus moaned, pressing harder against Sirius. His body contorted and conformed, fitting in all the gaps of Sirius’ until he wasn’t sure where he ended and Sirius began. Sirius pressed his lips against the column of Remus’ throats, laving his tongue along the exposed flesh as Remus’ fingers dug sharply into his upper arms, leaving little red crescents in his wake. Sirius’ lips met with Remus’ collar bones and he sucked on the flesh until was a vivid, dark red. Sirius grinned as he saw the mark, his gaze flicking up to meet Remus’ hooded, lustful gaze and crooked smirk.

Just as Sirius started to move downwards, the door to the room burst open, slamming against the wall. 

_Fuck._

Remus’ and Sirius’ eyes met, panic evident in their expressions. They were supposed to have the entire dorm to themselves – Peter was in detention for blowing up his cauldron in Potions (which had really been Remus who was absolutely abysmal at Potions) and James was on his first date with Evans. They were supposed to be alone. That’s why they were here, in bed, shirts off and down to the skivvies.

They hadn’t told anyone yet about their relationship; it wasn’t that they really expected something bad, the wizarding community wasn’t nearly as prejudiced as the muggle one towards relationships of their nature, it was just that they didn’t want to be at the center of the rumor mill, and they certainly didn’t want to give Snivellus and his band of losers more ammunition. They also weren’t really sure how James and Pete would react. James’ parents, while loving and supporting, had grown up in more traditional, restricted cultures and they weren’t quite as forward thinking and as such they weren’t sure what James’ opinion would be. As for Peter, the fourth Marauder had a tendency to get a bit awkward with anything overtly romantic and sexual, and Remus and Sirius’ half-naked make-out session would _definitely_ count in both categories.

“Fuck I’ve been wanting to do this for years,” a deep, Scottish trill sounded, bouncing off the walls of the dorm room. Sirius’ and Remus’ eyes widen in unison – _Evans! Lily Evans!_

“Oh really?” a smug voice responded. _James!_  

“Yup.” There was the sound of rustling clothing and then a cried out moan from James. Remus and Sirius were pretty sure they didn’t want to know where that came from.

There were thuds as Lily and James moved around the room, more moans from both parties. Remus dropped his head, burying it in the crook of Sirius’ neck. If it wasn’t bad enough that they were trapped in such an obvious position, the sounds of Lily and James made it a hundred times worse. 

“Which bed ‘s yours?” Lily said headily as there was a sound of snapping buttons and more rustling clothing. 

“Doesn’t – ah! – matter. S’long at in–umph!–nt Pete’s,”James replied. Sirius shook his head, his lips quirked slightly in amusement. Remus glanced up at Sirius as he gave a hard poke in the ribs.

There were more footfalls, a grunt, a groan, and couple more moans and then–

Oh fuck.

James and Lily fell back through the curtains, James’ head hitting something soft and squishy, He glanced up and his eyes met with Sirius’. James shrieked. Lily’s head whipped up from James’ lap, green eyes as wide as saucers. Remus’ heterochromatic eyes were just as wide, a cherry red blush spreading across his cheeks. Sirius was blinking rapidly.

“What the fuck Padfoot?!” shouted James, scrambling off the bad, his hands fumbling as he grabbed the blankets off the bed, wrapping them around his completely naked waist. Lily, in the background, had grabbed her bra and put it back on and she was now stumbling into a pair of too large jeans. 

James managed to grab the sheet, pulling it off the bed and revealing the rest of Sirius and Remus. Revealing the fact that they were just in their pants. Bollocks.

“I want to know why you two were about to have sex in my bed,” said Remus. 

“Why are you two in–” James motioned to them.

“Clearly they were doing what we were doing!” Lily snapped, now wearing James’ jeans and searching frantically for her shirt. James was half-turned to her and half-turned to Remus and Sirius, gripping the sheet around his waist with white knuckles. 

James looked back at Remus and Sirius, searching for something. Anything. Sirius rolled his eyes. 

“That was quick Evans,” Sirius said, looking past James and leering at Lily. She rolled her eyes, snapping up the buttons of her tartan shirt. 

“Whatever.”

“I’m still curious about the whole you were going to have sex in my bed thing,” Remus said, drawing the attention to him. Lily shrugged at him, her expression wholly unapologetic. Remus narrowed his eyes at her.

“I want to know how long this has been going on!” James growled, everyone’s gaze turning to him. He his expression was a measure of frustration and embarrassment. “Have you two been, like, doing this while we were sleeping? God, when I was studying? Has it been on my bed?” Remus rolled his eyes at the last question.

“What does it matter to you, Potter?” The question, surprisingly, came from Evans. Sirius blinked at this before giving an approving nod.

“I– What if they were having sex while I was combing my hair?” James sputtered.

“God, you are self-obsessed.”

“How is that news to you, Evans?” Sirius ask, raising an eyebrow. Lily’s only response was just to stick her tongue out at him. Sirius pulled a face and she rolled her eyes.

“So,” Remus said, drawing the attention away from Sirius and Lily’s banter, and smiling awkwardly, “good date?”

“Good date,” snapped Lily as she made a face. She ran her hand through her messy red hair, glancing around the floor for something.

Sirius’ and James’ eyes had met in the meantime, and they were silently communicating. Remus glanced at Sirius, brow furrowing with concern as Lily looked to James. Sirius’ face was hard, his expression closed off. James’ face read of confusion. Then, suddenly, something seemed to dawn on the messy-haired marauder and his face lit up with realization.

“Padfoot, the only thing I’m concerned about is if you had sex while I was combing my hair. Be as gay as you want,” he said, giving Sirius a grin. Sirius’ lips curled and he nodded; Remus, at his side, smiled too.

Sirius crossed his arms, smile turning into a smirk; “now go find your own room.”


End file.
